There is a growing need, and predictions for an even faster future growing need, for medical services given the number of post-World War II children or “baby boomers” that have and continue to become 65 years or older. This growth in numbers, and its corresponding growth in responsive medical emergency services, is predicted to continue even for the next 20 years. This demographic, along with the increases in medical conditions such as obesity and diabetes, particularly in this age population, will place increased demands on the use of medical facilities and the providing of emergency medical services. These demands particularly, although not exclusively, will come from this aging population due in part to their statistical proneness to cardiac and stroke emergencies.
At the same time, “senior citizens” today are more mobile than ever, maintaining active lifestyles, for longer, than their prior generations. It is to the advantage of this baby boomer generation particularly, and desirable that they have access to an emergency apparatus that allows a person to respond to an emergency. Moreover, such an emergency device should not inhibit, intrude upon or restrict a person's active and mobile lifestyle, yet it still must be readily accessible given the unpredictable nature of when, or even if, a medical emergency situation will occur. In other words, the device and its functionality should be portable as well.